64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Isabel the Flamingo
Isabel ends up teaching everyone to hold a tulip in their mouth without realising anyone can learn a lot from him or her. Zed admits he and the others are having a party, except for Pauline who is wanting to get a makeover. Summary Main Zoo Lucy believes her cake is ruined after dropping it on the grounds. The animals still think that discovering of the deployed box didn't really ruin the cake. Lucy is told she could learn a lot from everyone. Story The animals watch Isabel who tries to teach her students copy her. Later on, the lesson is interrupted by Pauline, who is gargling water in her mouth. Isabel doesn't realise that everyone copying her is very rude. The animals began to hold a tulip in their mouths, copying Isabel. Zed admits that he and the other animals are having a party. Pauline is very curious that this party requires a makeover. Pauline began asking Isabel, Mirabelle, and Annabelle to get a makeover for the party. They all agree to do so. Pauline gets a makeover for the party. She stands behind the three until Herbert began distracting her with his watermelons. Pauline walks up to Nelson watering his flowers. She decides to bring water, but doesn't know the pink colour is washing off when watering Nelson's flowers. Pauline also began helping Audrey build a bigger nest while trying to go to the party. The three flamingos are very angry with Pauline. That is the case when half of the makeover is washed off and added with muck. They ended up ridiculing Pauline who is clumsy and dirty. This treatment has put Pauline into misery. Pauline has arrived with the other animals. Zed stopped the hypocritical way by saying "we could learn a lot from everyone". The flamingos begin to hear the words as a misunderstanding. The three are very sorry for mistreating Pauline. All the animals began singing a song about learning a lot from everyone. Moral Ending Lucy can learn a lot from the animals, just like with Isabel, Mirabelle, Annabelle, and Pauline. Lucy has learned a lot from Georgina. The cake is still delicious, even when it's still in the container and it fell on the ground. First Appearances * Annabelle the Flamingo * Mirabelle the Flamingo Gallery Ep 32 2.jpg Ep 32 3.jpg Ep 32 4.jpg Ep 32 5.jpg Ep 32 6.jpg Ep 32 7.jpg Ep 32 8.jpg Ep 32 9.jpg Ep 32 10.jpg Ep 32 11.jpg Ep 32 12.jpg Ep 32 13.jpg Ep 32 14.jpg Ep 32 15.jpg Ep 32 16.jpg Ep 32 17.jpg Ep 32 18.jpg Ep 32 19.jpg Ep 32 20.jpg Ep 32 21.jpg Ep 32 22.jpg Ep 32 23.jpg Ep 32 24.jpg Ep 32 25.jpg Ep 32 26.jpg Ep 32 27.jpg Ep 32 28.jpg Ep 32 29.jpg Ep 32 30.jpg Ep 32 31.jpg Ep 32 32.jpg Ep 32 33.jpg Ep 32 34.jpg Ep 32 35.jpg Ep 32 36.jpg Ep 32 37.jpg Ep 32 38.jpg Ep 32 39.jpg Ep 32 40.jpg Ep 32 41.jpg Ep 32 42.jpg Ep 32 43.jpg Ep 32 44.jpg Ep 32 45.jpg Ep 32 46.jpg Ep 32 47.jpg Ep 32 48.jpg Ep 32 49.jpg Ep 32 50.jpg Ep 32 51.jpg Ep 32 52.jpg Ep 32 53.jpg Ep 32 54.jpg Ep 32 55.jpg Ep 32 56.jpg Ep 32 57.jpg Ep 32 58.jpg Ep 32 59.jpg Ep 32 60.jpg Ep 32 61.jpg Ep 32 62.jpg Ep 32 63.jpg Ep 32 64.jpg Ep 32 65.jpg Ep 32 66.jpg Ep 32 67.jpg Ep 32 68.jpg Ep 32 69.jpg Ep 32 70.jpg Ep 32 71.jpg Ep 32 72.jpg Ep 32 73.jpg Ep 32 74.jpg Ep 32 75.jpg Ep 32 76.jpg Goofs/Errors * When Pauline has arrived for the party, Isabel, Annabelle, and Mirabelle begin to disappear. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes